


Cicada in Winter

by Anti047



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: 起义军首领盾X不受宠小王子巴基后期黑盾预警！OCC都是 我的锅文题及灵感来自动漫《冬之蝉》
Relationships: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes
Kudos: 3





	Cicada in Winter

Chapter 1

Siliva

天空中灰色的云与空中漂浮的水雾仿佛连在了一起，灰色的云构成了雾，湿漉漉的雾气扑面而来，安慰着的灵魂。战争已然结束，弥漫着的只有劫后余生的庆幸与追不可回的悲哀。  
Steve Rogers站在瞭望塔上，注视着远处不断从战场与伤员的营地来往的车辆，好像在寻找着什么人。Steve的衣服被战火熏得看不出原来的颜色，应该是蓝色，像他的眼睛一样。血污和泥土在Steve白皙的脸上凝固，但他并不在乎，他在寻找的那个人的重要性远胜于自己。  
“Steve,”Sam Wilson在Steve身边站定，收起了他的战翼。  
“You still cannot find him?”  
“…….”Steve转了一半的身子停顿了一下，回头，却沉默。  
Steve抬头看看远处将晴的天，叹了一口气。

Bucky，where are you?

Steve决定亲自到战场找一圈，无论Sam想出怎样的借口都不能阻止Steve这种犯傻的行为而让他去包扎伤口。无奈之下，Sam只好摇摇头，跟着他冒傻气的好友一起犯傻。  
一路上他们看到的都是强忍着伤痛而大声欢呼的Veronia的士兵，Steve在这种气氛下，看着抱着战友喜极而泣的士兵，心里只想着快点找到Bucky。Steve庆幸自己是所有活过战争的人中的一员，但他不希望成为失去最重要的人而苟活的人。  
他们找遍了所有的地方，就在Steve几乎要相信Bucky已经死去这一事实的时候，Steve超强的听力听到了用摩斯码在石板上打出的求救信号。感谢Steve超乎常人的听力，他朝着信号发出的方向跑去，搬开一块又一块的石板，终于在层层石板构成的狭小空间中找到了Bucky。  
Steve把胳膊伸入里面，轻轻扶起Bucky的脸颊，Bucky满脸血污几乎失去了意识。Steve拍拍他的脸”Bucky,can you hear me?”Bucky在Steve的呼唤下轻轻哼了一声，Steve欣喜若狂，Sam也露出一丝微笑。刚才的紧张气氛消失了大半，Sam用对讲机唤来搜救队，没过几分钟Bucky就可以被拖出来了。  
当搜救员碰到Bucky的左肩时，Bucky发出了惨叫，Steve推开那名搜救员，眼前的画面让他痛苦难言——Bucky的左臂被压在水泥块下，与肩膀相连的部分几乎以不可能的角度扭曲着。Steve无法想象Bucky是怎样熬过来的，当他们用千斤顶移开水泥块的时候，看到Bucky的左臂几乎已经被压成了肉泥。  
他们用担架抬走了Bucky，只留下神情恍惚的Steve与Bucky的”左臂”。

在Bucky昏迷的期间，Steve几乎天天守在Bucky的床前。有时他看着Bucky熟睡的模样发呆，想着过去的种种；有时他就坐在床边，静静地画素描，画里都是Bucky微笑的样子；有时他就在病房过夜，握着Bucky的右手，安安静静地入眠。  
Steve害怕Bucky会就这样一直睡下去，害怕Bucky永远都不会有机会去享受他一直渴望的自由且真实的生活；他也害怕Bucky醒来，发现自己失去了左臂。那时他该怎样安慰他，怎样解释这一切？Steve很自责，如果他当初可以早一点去找Bucky，结局会不会不一样？  
Natasha说虽然Bucky被埋得不深，但是Bucky被发现的地方以前是个密室，可以屏蔽生命探测仪的电磁信号，所以搜救队没有找到他。如果不是Steve超强的听力，Bucky可能只有在清理战场的时候才能被找到。  
这样的安慰显然无效，Steve有一种执着，近乎愚昧的执着，那就是Bucky变成现在这样都是他的错。  
Steve明白Bucky的身份特殊，就全局而言，他是Siliva的王子，又是Veronia的密碟；就个人而言，他是Steve的好友兼同学，还有恋人。  
Bucky憎恨Siliva，在那里只有对国王Pierce的顺从与被禁锢。而他渴望自由，于是他决定加入反抗军。三年的战争让Siliva筋疲力尽，Bucky身为秘密间谍更是日日夜夜精神紧绷，就在大战告捷的前夜，Steve失去了与Bucky的联系。  
纵然Bucky不会对亡国有遗恨，但是他会不会对失去的手臂抱恨而伤心才是Steve真正担心的事。  
Steve知道Bucky向来是乐观的人，但出于关爱，他还是在担心。

清晨的阳光透过薄薄的窗帘，慵懒地撒在Bucky与伏在床沿的Steve的身上。  
Bucky的睫毛颤了颤，轻轻地睁开眼，瞥到Steve时，嘴角勾起一个弧度。这时Steve恰好醒来，”Bucky?”  
“Hey,I’m here.”  
两个人就这样看着对方，在一个崭新的秋日的早晨。  
而他们就像存活于秋日的蝉，依然温存于夏，全然不知冬的酷寒。

Chapter 2

昏黄的夕照给一切事物染上柔和的光芒，世界安静得仿佛时间也就此停止，驻足欣赏眼前的美景。  
Steve和Bucky肩并肩在一座大桥上行走，Steve一手揽过Bucky的腰，将Bucky光秃秃的左肩靠在自己的胸膛上。Bucky还不能掌握断臂后的平衡，但他很配合，术后恢复做得很好，也没有患上Steve所担心的各种叫不上名字的战后心理疾病。  
两个人就这样在桥上慢慢地走着，影子被即将下山的太阳拉得长长的，两个人的影子，此时看来好像是一个人的，那般密不可分。  
“这就像我们从前在Dims一样，不过那时是我拦着你的肩膀。”  
“现在也可以，Bucky.”  
“现在不行了，我还要靠我唯一的胳膊保持平衡。”  
“……”  
“Neither of us can go back.”   
Bucky看着Steve紧锁的眉头，就笑着说道：”我们是回不去了，但是John的冰淇淋可是一如既往的好。”  
Steve笑笑，揉了揉Bucky微卷的头发。  
“Hey，那曾经是我的特权。”  
这美好的时刻很快被打破，当导弹在两人身后爆炸时，两人拼命地向前跑。刚跑没多远，就被一阵扫射逼退。Steve一边护着Bucky一边看向副驾上的人——Rumlow.  
被炸成两段的桥摇摇欲坠，Steve一手抓紧裸露的钢筋一手抱紧Bucky，以防Bucky掉入水中。  
“Bucky,等下我会把你扔上去，你站稳就后退，我会跳上来。”  
“Ok.”  
就在Steve将Bucky人上来的一瞬间，Bucky毫无防备地被枪托重击了一下，昏迷了过去。Steve跳上来后没有看到Bucky，只看到Rumlow冷若冰霜的脸。  
“Give up.”Steve说道。  
“Give me a reason.”  
“My friends will come.”  
“They will not,but you can find them.”Rumlow用枪指着Steve逼他后退，自己则向直升机的方向后退。  
当直升机起飞后，Steve被扫射的机枪发出的子弹击中，跌入了水中……

Rumlow看着昏迷的Bucky，看着他失去左臂的肩膀，心里燃起对Steve浓烈的恨意。  
是他造成的这一切。  
Bucky本来可以好好的，是Steve挑唆他背叛Siliva，所以Bucky才是现在的惨状。  
不过没有关系，很快Bucky就会忘记这一切，变回原来的样子。  
Rumlow想起Bucky以前的样子，从小就是一个”trouble maker”，但是这个小家伙却彻底改变了一切。  
Bucky出生时，他就在旁边。Bucky的母亲生下他便撒手人寰，Rumlow忘不了他母亲哀求的目光，刚出生的Bucky小的可怜，一只手就可以托起来。  
Rumlow向Pierce汇报此事，但无论是亡故的妻子还是新生的儿子，他的回应就像处理往常那些乏味的政治报告一样，无所谓的态度，恨不得马上结束。  
Bucky再大些时，他被委派教Bucky搏击等技巧。他看着这个瘦小得连拳击手套都戴不紧的小家伙，很难把他和其他同龄的花天酒地的富家少爷画等号。  
Rumlow很珍惜那些时光，就算得知Bucky叛国他也一样可以原谅他。但是当他看到Bucky与Steve在桥上亲密无间的样子，他终于明白Bucky为什么要舍弃他的国家，舍弃他的一切。他感到疑惑，Steve为Bucky付出过什么，让他可以轻而易举的抢走Bucky。

Rumlow不会明白，一切因为太熟悉。Rumlow从来只在Bucky最软弱，最容易受伤的时候出现，在Bucky的成长过程中，Rumlow就是那个温暖的蛹，保护着他，不让他受到伤害。于是Rumlow就被Bucky的好感与感激冠上了”父亲”的名号。  
可是Steve不一样，他就像灿烂的阳光，他给了Bucky活力与希望。这是恋人的特权，在恰到好处的时候出现，开启爱情的冒险。Steve是Bucky对外面世界了解的唯一渠道，这对于Bucky来说既刺激又兴奋，危险的蜜糖，却不能自拔。  
能相守一生的感情是亲情，但一切亲情的伊始都是爱情。  
这是一条没有根据的法则，却让无数人错失爱神的眷顾。

Steve感觉到自己在水中下沉，越来越深，水压使他的耳鼓”嗡嗡”的响，就像三年前他与Bucky分离时一样，聒噪，不安，还有故作镇定之下的躁动。  
那些聒噪的声音，就像夏日的蝉鸣……

Chapter 3

All the bright, precious things fade so fast.  
And they don’t come back.

“Steve！”Bucky一如既往地歪戴着军帽，向远处的Steve招手。  
Steve应声回头，露出一个不露出一颗牙齿的微笑，向Bucky的方向走去，”如果Pierce知道你偷穿反抗军的衣服你会有什么后果？”  
“也许会管我一年的禁闭，或者让他的手下打断我的胳膊。”Bucky的语气轻松得像在谈论天气或别的什么类似的话题。  
“Bucky,I won’t let it happen.”Steve的语气坚定，他漂亮的蓝眼睛里闪烁着海洋般的光芒。  
“Come on,I don’t want to waste our last date.”Bucky笑笑，和Steve肩并肩走远了。  
两个人穿着一样的制服，一样挺拔健康的身躯，在对的年龄遇见对的人，只是遇见在错的时代。

炽热的阳光烤的地面发白，靠近湖边的草地上，树荫下卧着休憩的麋鹿，只有偶尔跃出水面的鱼溅起水花的声音和各种昆虫的鸣叫成为盛夏的伴奏。在没有风的正午时刻，时光也静止，定格在此刻。  
Steve坐在一棵巨大榕树的裸露根部上，外套随意搭在一边，衬衣的袖口挽到肘部，他认真地描摹着远方山与云的轮廓。Steve偶尔会停下来，看看靠在他肩上沉睡的Bucky，仿佛想到什么似的笑笑，接着继续画。  
Steve画画时铅笔在纸上发出的”沙沙”的响声让Bucky感到莫名其妙的安心，在这里他不是Siliva的王子，Steve也不是反抗军的一员。他们就是普通的同学，亲密无间的朋友，还是战争爆发前夜的烽火恋人。  
“Listen.Steve.”Bucky喃喃着说。  
“……”Steve停下来一会儿，”It’s a cicada.”  
“即使仅能活过一个夏天也不会放弃活着的每一秒钟。”Bucky看着Steve，眼睛里藏着繁星的光芒。  
“Bucky”Steve轻轻抚上Bucky的脸颊”我们不会的，我们会一起庆祝战争的胜利，到时候没有人能阻止我们。”  
Steve低下头吻上Bucky的嘴唇，渐渐地加深这个吻。Bucky感受着Steve呼出的炽热的气息，对方的拥抱像岩石筑建的帆船，坚实而容易沉沦。  
Bucky看着Steve小心翼翼的解开他衬衣的扣子的模样，忍不住笑出声来。但是当Steve的手触摸到他的皮肤时，Bucky就笑不出来了。Steve的触碰让他惊起阵阵战栗，让他忍不住去咬下唇，咬得鲜红的嘴唇与白皙的皮肤搭配在一起形成强烈的视觉冲击。  
从脖颈到胸前再到小腹，Steve一路吻下去，耳边只有蝉鸣的聒噪与Bucky沉重的呼吸声。当Steve将手指伸入后穴的时候他赢得了Bucky毫无防备的一声惊呼，”Relax,Bucky.”Steve安慰着Bucky，渐渐地深入。等到那里适应了以后，Bucky的眉头渐渐舒展，Steve才慢慢地进入。Bucky的双腿环在Steve的腰上，他看着Steve随着律动摇摆的头发，高潮来临前的迷幻模糊了他的视线，耳边嗡嗡的响声不知道是来自耳鸣还是夏日的蝉鸣。  
Bucky感觉自己在Steve的小腹上射了出来，紧接着是Steve在他体内的释放。Bucky看着Steve蔚蓝的眼睛，用湿漉漉的声音说：”I will drown in your eyes.”  
此时他们十指相扣，在之后的性爱中再也没有松开。  
两人沉沦在彼此的气息中，用尽一切办法让对方身上留下只属于自己的烙印。如果这是相见的最后一次，他们要永远记住对方:他的气息，他的体温，他的触碰……  
这一切，以及他们不经意的记入脑海的蝉鸣，都成为后来三年中他们在枪林弹雨或明枪暗箭中存活的力量，在每一个被死亡的黑暗笼罩的夜晚，这是他们对抗死亡的信仰。  
他们不会忘记之后在某个糟糕的酒吧度过的夜晚，发热的啤酒，凉掉的热狗，还有随着音乐纵情舞蹈的村民。  
“Steve,I can’t believe it,you still can’t dance.”Bucky有些醉了，不过依然不忘嘲笑Steve。  
“You can teach me.”Steve看起来很清醒，他现在应该是全酒吧最清醒的人了。  
“Not now.”Bucky故作神秘地说，”等这一切结束后，我才会教你。”  
“I will be with you till the end line.”

I will be with you the end line.

……

Chapter 4

Veronia

“Steve,Steve?”  
“Can you hear me?”  
“……”  
Steve觉得一阵眩晕，接着就是忽明忽暗的灯光晃来晃去。  
Bucky，Where is Bucky？  
他们在桥上散步，有爆炸，有一个男人出现了……

Steve想要坐起来，有一双手却将他摁回床上。那是一双女性的手，Steve看着这双手的主人——Sharon Carter.  
“我们已经派人寻找Bucky的下落，你在这里安心休息。”  
“没有发生其他的袭击事件？”  
“所有RS计划的特工都遭到了袭击，Sam和Natasha都发出了袭击警告，不过他们都没有大碍。”  
“帮我调查一个人。”

Steve向Sharon描述了Rumlow的模样，但是信息库中显示此人已经死亡，生前为Pierce的手下，精通各种格斗与拳击。  
这讲不通。Steve想着，资料显示Pierce与Rumlow在爆炸中死亡，但事实显然不是这样，至少Rumlow受雇于某个人，这个人很有可能是Pierce.Steve又寻找了两人身亡的地点，结果很惊人，他们身亡的地点正是Steve找到Bucky的地方。他们当时应该在一栋楼里，位于不同的楼层。当时Steve发现Bucky的追踪器失灵时，就在导弹发射的前一分钟。他想过请求终止爆破任务，但是Sharon已经发出命令，根本来不及撤销。  
Sharon知道Bucky的身份，她也知道Bucky当时就在里面还暴露了身份，但是她依然发出命令。  
Sharon也是RS计划的成员，为什么她没有受到袭击？  
也许高职位人员的保护级别不一样？也许……因为Sharon一开始就知道这一切，她要杀掉Bucky以绝后患？  
不对，那Rumlow的事如何解释？  
难道……  
Steve被自己的想法吓了一跳，可种种疑惑与证据却让这个想法的真实性越来越可信——Sharon在与Pierce进行秘密交易。  
“Steve，我很抱歉，但你必须到Zero.”Sharon说道，”不用担心，Sam和Natasha也会在那里。”  
“……”steve看着焦急的Sharon，他眉头紧锁。  
“快，Natasha和Sam已经在等你了……”Sharon不是白痴，她看着Steve这副模样就猜到了大半，”Steve,稍后我会和你解释。”  
当Steve到达Zero的时候，Sam和Natasha一副”I know”的表情。  
与此同时他们也都意识到，他们想的是一件事。

Tuvaka

当Bucky醒来时映入眼帘的是装饰豪华的天花板和墙纸，厚厚的窗帘和昏黄的灯光让他分不清自己在哪里，现在是什么时候。  
这是房间的门被打开，走进来一位打扮干练的女士：”I’m Hill,Mr.Barnes.”  
她一边说一边将手上的衣服放在桌上，”请换上为您准备的衣服，五分钟后您将与一位重要的人物见面。还有，不要企图逃跑。”说完后，Hill离开了房间。  
Bucky一边回忆昏迷前的一切，一边换上桌上的西装。尽管Bucky对独臂生活适应得很快，但是当Rumlow进来的时候他正忙着用牙齿扣上右手腕上的袖扣。他笨拙的模样让Rumlow又想起Bucky小时候总是一副柔软的样子，本国的语言被Bucky说出来像鸟儿的鸣叫一般好听。  
“Hey……”两个人不约而同地说道。  
一阵沉默。  
“Can you……”  
“May I……”  
又是一阵沉默。  
这该死的默契。  
Bucky在把手臂伸向Rumlow的时候两个人都尴尬极了，Bucky忍不住回忆两个人曾经共享的时光，如果当时Rumlow肯背叛Pierce，现在的气氛会好得多。  
尽管Bucky不想承认，但Pierce作为他的生父，他依然为有人对Pierce如此忠诚而感到莫名的欣慰。  
当Bucky在他被带到的大厅见到Pierce时就不这样想了。Pierce和Fury坐在沙发上，悠闲地喝着香槟，两个人脸上的表情就像达成了某项协议一样的满足。  
“My son,”Pierce走到Bucky身边让他加入对话中，”I know you feel sorry for what you have done.”  
“No,I’m not.”Bucky的声音因为愤怒有些颤抖，”I just feel sorry you didn’t die with your county.”  
“我们本来打算保留你的大脑的，如果你可以表现的好一点。”Pierce说道。  
Pierce一手掐上Bucky的下巴，Bucky的另一只手臂被Rumlow死死摁住无法反抗。  
“你现在还有弥补的机会——“Pierce放开Bucky，坐回沙发上，”Kiss my shoe.”  
“Never!”Bucky的眼睛和脸颊因为羞耻和愤怒有些泛红。  
“我知道你和Steve的关系，认真想一想再下结论。”一边一直沉默的Fury说，”你不会希望自己永远无法用自己的思维去爱自己爱的人，相信我，虽然你能重见天日的机会并不大。”  
Bucky极不情愿地跪在地上，用嘴唇触碰Pierce的皮鞋。起身时Bucky有些趔趄，还好Rumlow伸手及时扶住了他。  
“现在，去享受新生吧。”  
这是Bucky再一次昏迷前听到的最后一句话。

Chapter 5

“Veronia东部遭到恐怖袭击……”  
“近几个月来不断有各界重要人士接收到恐吓信件……”  
“新任政府能否保证社会公众的安全……”

Natasha关掉电视，说：”几个月？我感觉我们被囚禁有几百年了。”  
Steve说：”Sharon把我们关在这里，一定有别的计划。”  
“没错，我们争论了几个月，也只能得出这一个结论。”Sam摇着头说，”无法想象，几个前月我们还以为Sharon会好过Pierce.”  
三个人在过去的几个月一直在想办法查看最后一战的资料，他们将Bucky失去联系的时间与爆炸的时间进行对比，发现两者之间有三到五分钟的差异。Bucky有足够的时间离开现场，但他没有，他在Pierce所在楼层的下面，Bucky比Pierce更有机会逃走。  
最后Natasha在电脑上还原系统时发现Bucky的接收到的时间是错误的，有人做了手脚，他要除掉Bucky。  
“他为什么要杀掉Bucky？”Sam问道。  
“很简单，他的诡计暴露了，而Bucky又恰好知道。”Natasha解释道。   
“不会的，如果是这样，Bucky为什么没有告诉我？”Steve满脸的疑惑。  
“也许他并不信任你。”Natasha操作电脑一边回答。”Steve，没什么好担心的，虽然Bucky现在没有消息，但是他一定活着，Pierce不会蠢到杀死自己的筹码。”  
“……”Steve没有再说话。

Bucky doesn’t trust me.  
Why?  
Steve有种奇怪的感觉，像是被人欺骗了很久，等到风平浪静后由一个局外人告诉他真相的悲哀的愤怒。他感到后悔，他一直没有保护好Bucky。  
他讨厌看到Bucky身上的各种伤疤，  
他讨厌Bucky在他面前的故作坚强，  
他讨厌Bucky卧底时的午夜电话，沙哑的声音让他心碎，  
……   
Steve并没有察觉到这种近乎扭曲的感情在他的心里生长着，毒蛇般的藤蔓盘踞着心脏，开出冒着毒液的花朵。Steve心里只想着一件事，就是找到Bucky，把他永远锁在自己身边。

“Steve，you need to look at this.”Natasha将电脑屏幕转过来，画面上是一片爆炸后的景象，一个身穿黑色衣服戴着黑色面具的人站在汽车顶上，他有一只金属打造的胳膊。  
“所有的新闻节目都在报道这件事，他们给他起了一个名字——Winter Soldier.”  
“他是Bucky.”  
屏幕的另一侧，Rumlow拍拍Bucky的肩膀，两个人乘上汽车，离开了现场。  
回到Pierce藏身的地方，一群医生模样的人冲上来围住Bucky，将他带到了实验室。  
Pierce一面缓步走来，一面与Fury交谈。  
“我说过，你不会失望。”Pierce的声音自信满满。  
“几个月的时间而已，他竟然与金属臂融合得如此完美。”Fury透过玻璃窗发出赞叹，”也许不消除他的记忆他很难有现在的作为。”  
“学会遗忘是一件好事，Fury.”Pierce看着Fury说道，”Bucky还很年轻，他会懂的。”  
Rumlow无心听两人的对话，只是看着实验室里像新生儿一样看着身边的医生与仪器的Bucky。Bucky的头发几个月没有修剪，半长的卷发在他的额前随身体颤动。  
“Rumlow，准备好下一次行动了么?”Pierce问道。  
“没有问题，医生在做检查。”  
“让他们再给他洗脑。”  
“但是……”  
“没有’但是’”，Pierce厉声说道，”不要让我们的投资方失落。”  
Rumlow看着走进实验室的Pierce对医生说了些什么，他们便开始为给Bucky洗脑做准备。  
Rumlow转身想离开，却被Fury拦住，”把握机会，年轻人。”Rumlow明白他的意思，看着电椅上惊慌的Bucky，他转过身，不久便听到了Bucky的惨叫声。他不忍心看Bucky这样痛苦，但他要Bucky永远忘记Steve，永远。

Chapter 6

“Rumlow…Help me…”Bucky的脑袋被士兵从水中提起，长时间的窒息与水中的浸泡使他的脸色苍白得可怕。  
在改造这段时间里Bucky不知道尝试逃走了多少次，每一次被带回来都会遭到更残暴的对待。Rumlow总是在他被毒打后悄悄带着食物和水来看他，劝他不要再尝试逃走。可是Bucky总是将他伤痕累累的后背对着Rumlow，一言不发。  
就这样几个月，连续注射的血清，恶劣条件的折磨导致持续大量分泌的肾上腺素使Bucky的最后一次血样检验达到了标准。

12小时之前

Rumlow坐在Bucky前面，说：”你要配合医生。”  
“让他在我脑子里乱动手脚么？”Bucky恶狠狠地回答，下唇被咬得血红。  
“实际上只是清除你的一部分记忆。”一旁的医生说道。  
“这是保留你自主意识的唯一办法。”Rumlow说道。  
Rumlow看着面色苍白的Bucky，他很享受现在这种感觉，Bucky只能依赖他，一向坚强倔强，不可一世的人在寻求他的帮助。

而Bucky在无尽的电流刺激下感觉自己像在下坠 无止境地下坠  
Bucky从未幻想过永恒 他深知没有什么东西能陪他到最后  
他所小心翼翼维护的只有回忆   
那是唯一能证明Steve存在的证据

Steve Steve Steve  
You are the only truth in my life.

在这12个小时里，Bucky拼命地想着Steve，他的微笑，他的眼睛，他的拥抱，他与他的相遇，他与他每一次火热的缠绵…

却是无用之功  
现在Bucky已经忘记了Steve，忘记了一切，变成了为杀戮而存在的机器。

Who are you?  
Winter soldier.

与此同死，经过几个月的努力，Natasha已经秘密黑进Vorenia的系统，匿名散布Sharon叛国的消息，为他们的”政变”做足了准备。  
这边Steve和Sam从内部向外层层突围，Natasha则为他们打开一道又一道的门。  
那边Bucky和Rumlow从外部向内部步步逼近，Hill帮他们躲过巡逻兵与监控仪。

Sharon也不是等闲之辈，在这一切发生之前她就知道Steve会因为Bucky而怀疑自己甚至背叛自己，这也是她以RS成员被暗杀为由关押Steve的原因。所以她已经准备好了自己将Steve的忠心彻底收回的王牌，信心十足的等着Steve.可是她却忽略了Bucky和Rumlow会在同一天作为Siliva的先锋攻入Veronia.

“你一定没有想到这个。”Steve在走进无人把守的房间后对Sharon说。  
“想到什么？你的疑心吗？Steve，你不是这样的人，我也没有做出你想的那些事情来。”  
“我不会和你废话，只要你解释清楚录像上时差的问题，我就不会让你难堪。”  
“在我解释之前，我只希望你能跟我去看一个东西。”  
“……”  
“跟我来，你会想看的。”

Steve用眼神示意Natasha和Sam在原地等他，便和Sharon走进了密室。

Steve看到自己的影子被光线在地上勾勒出模糊得轮廓。  
Steve看到一盏接一盏亮起来的荧光灯。  
Steve看到一排整齐的玻璃标本。  
Steve看到那些精致的切片。  
Steve看到那是Bucky的一部分。

Bucky的左臂被做成完美的标本陈列在Steve的眼前，像是一种嘲讽，又像是一种炫耀。Steve紧握着双拳，几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句话来：“Bucky的伤是你故意造成的，所以我才在战场上始终找不到他。”Steve从来没有像今天一样的愤怒，他可以忍受Bucky因战争而变得不完整，因为那是他为自由付出的代价。但是他不允许Bucky成为政治动乱的牺牲品，没有人可以以任何名义伤害Bucky。  
“是Pierce干的，他在利用你的弱点，今天的局面就是他所期待的。”  
“You know what,I am tired of all these.”  
“Steve……”  
“我不在乎你说的每一句话，在归家的士兵看到自己的家人已经被战争折磨得形销骨立的时候，你知道他们心里在想什么吗？”Steve看着Sharon步步逼近。  
“……”Sharon看着Steve从未有过的冷漠，无形的恐惧感压迫着她向后退着。  
Steve凑到Sharon的耳边说：“他们希望自己从未离开过他们。”  
Sharon看着Steve转身离去的背影，没了力气似的靠在身后的墙上。  
这是残酷但是不争的事实。Steve经历的一次又一次的战争，给他留下的现在只有无尽的懊悔与绝望。  
如果一个国家要用战火去点燃人民的爱国之心，那么这个残忍的国家就不需要它的人民去拥护。  
“From now on,it’s just something personal.”  
Steve走出密室，看着Sam，说：“Let’s finish it.”

Chapter 7

就在Steve等人向外走的同时，Bucky和Rumlow也在向着基地核心逼近。  
终于，当最后一道门打开的时候，Steve看着眼前的Rumlow等人，没有一句废话，双方直接开战。  
Steve没有认出面具之下的Bucky，他心里所有的愤怒都在这一刻爆发。Steve夺过一个士兵的枪，反手一拽的同时打开连发开关，身后的另一名士兵立即被连发的子弹打的血肉模糊。Natasha从未见过Steve下如此的狠手，即使是通过监控看着这一切。Sam也渐渐地停下来，看着Steve一路杀到Bucky的面前。Steve几乎一个人干掉了所有的爪牙，当他走到Bucky的面前时白色的T恤衫被鲜血沾染的部分越发显现出鲜明的红色，Steve白皙的皮肤上沾上了鲜血，与他清冷的目光形成鲜明的对比，让人莫名的胆寒。  
Bucky走上前去，他的思想依然在电流冲撞的作用下乱成一团麻，面对盛怒的对手，他竟然有一时的出神。  
看到Bucky有一时的恍惚，Steve迅速出击，Bucky立即伸出金属制的手臂当下Steve的攻击。Steve在于Bucky的不断交手中慢慢发现与Bucky相似的出击方式，相似的防御动作。Steve起了疑心，决定用行动来证实它。Steve终于找到一个机会握住Bucky的肩膀，用力一握，卸下了Bucky的金属臂。Rumlow见Bucky处于下风，刚想要出手帮忙，却被冲出监控室的Natasha和Sam一左一右用枪抵在头上。  
这时Bucky已被Steve被迫跪在地上，Steve一手掀开Bucky的面具，当看到Bucky的脸庞时，还是忍不住倒吸了一口气：“…Buck？”  
“What――”可惜Bucky还未说完就晕了过去，被Steve牢牢地抱在怀里。  
Steve将Bucky轻轻放在地上，转身问Rumlow：“是你动的手脚？”  
“当然不是，是Pierce的杰作。”Rumlow在说这句话的时候嘲讽中有一闪而过的无奈。“他被洗脑三次，刚才属于机能性的晕厥。”  
“听你的口气，Bucky好像不是第一次突然昏厥。你们对他进行了多少次洗脑?”  
“多少次？这要问你啊。最后他都忍不住了，满脸的泪水，念着你的名字…”Steve没有给他说完的机会，直接一拳打在Rumlow的脸上，Rumlow的脸以肉眼可见的速度肿了起来。  
“我还不会杀你，”Steve起身，居高临下的看着Rumlow，“我要演一出好戏给Pierce看。”

“Veronia的人民，你们一直被现在所谓的安乐蒙蔽了双眼。你们所崇敬的领袖，私下与Siliva残党通信，企图毁掉现在虚假的和平……”Steve的声音在整个Veronia的上空盘旋，街上所有的人都在驻足倾听，乡下酒馆里的人们也在听。人们不知道屏幕上这个男人是谁，也许他是一个信使，也许他是未来的领袖。  
“……现在，我将处置背叛者的权利交给你们，自由的人民。”  
屏幕上由Sam带着有士兵押着的Sharon走到总统府的阳台，画面一转，又变成Steve的脸庞。  
“现在，她的生死权掌握在你们的手中，同意将其处死的人，请举起Veronia的旗帜。”  
……  
“Steve，我们没有一个拥护者。”Sam有些焦虑。  
“将A级机密文件放出去。”Steve对Natasha说道。

这时网站上散布着Sharon与Pierce暗中会面与交易的录音与书面文件，点击率迅速上升。  
“Steve这场戏演的十分高明啊……”Fury在遥远的Tuvaka看着来自Veronia的新闻，抿一口玻璃杯中的红酒，看向坐在一旁的Pierce。  
“将原件稍作改动，秘密研制生化武器的罪名就变成了叛国罪。之后名正言顺的发动‘政变’，集结军队后就有力量撕毁和平条约入侵Tuvaka，你难道你担心吗？”Pierce从容的样子丝毫不像性命将危之人。  
“这是你们之间的事情，到时候我只要将你交给Steve就没事了。”  
“这倒是个好办法，不过你不会。”Pierce笑得不明不白。“Bucky的定位装置传给Hill的信号显示他们还未到达Veronia，到时候内乱外扰，Veronia就会变得不堪一击。”  
Fury看着眼前信心十足的Pierce，在心里默默地叹了一口气：这个人，还是和从前一样啊……

Pierce当然不知道Bucky的定位装置已经被拆除，此时正由Rumlow“挟持”Natasha前往Tuvaka，一切信号都是Natasha伪造的。  
而Veronia境内随着舆论的升华，反对Sharon的呼声越来越高，随处可见飘扬的Veronia的旗帜。  
战后最难治愈的创伤不是身体的残缺，而是心理的失落，无奈或者是悲伤。本来在战场上奋勇拼搏却没有得到荣誉的战士，或者是佩戴功勋却不在完整的身躯，又或者是荣归故里，身体健全却痛失亲人的战士。所有的不满在积累，当他们达到一个临界点的时候，只需要一点小小的火花来点燃这份怒火，而Sharon就在这个不合时宜的时间点成为了愤怒的战士的火花。  
此时的Sharon看着电脑屏幕上Steve冷峻的表情，好像这场政变与他无关，他只是跟随他的内心去完成他唯一关心的那件事。至于完成那件事的代价有多么的惨重，都与他无关。  
没错，此时只有Sam看押着Sharon，以免她被任然在支持她的少数人劫走。而Steve呢，已经从机场出发，将在三个小时后与海上的Natasha会和。

Chapter 8

三小时后  
“Nat，清除甲板，我要下来了。”Steve在飞机舱内向海面上的Natasha发出命令。  
Natasha抬头看看Steve的位置，做出“OK”的手势，Steve从敞开的机舱口跃出，顺利地落在甲板上。  
“我们就要到Tuvaka的境内了，这家伙怎么办？”Natasha指着拷在栏杆上的Rumlow说。  
“没有用就不用留着了。”想到Bucky曾经向Rumlow求饶，Steve感到非常的愤怒。他想到Bucky从未在他面前露出一点点屈服的样子，却在Rumlow面前哭泣，这种类似于嫉妒的感觉让Steve更加的怒火中烧。  
“你不能杀了我。”Rumlow的语气听起来胸有成竹。  
“说说你的理由。”Steve说道。  
“我是Bucky的向导。”  
“什么意思？”  
“洗脑只起到忘记过去的作用，但要他真正的听话还需要药物控制和催眠。而我是唯一能让他从战斗模式中恢复正常的人，只有我发出的指令是有效的。”Rumlow说这番话的时候语气中充满了挑衅，好像在向Steve宣告着什么。  
“……”Steve没有说话，他只是安静地看着Rumlow，双手在身侧渐渐地紧握，直到手背上的青筋高高的隆起。  
良久，Steve开口了：“我不会杀你，但我有办法让你渴求死亡来临的时刻。”

很快，他们就到达了Tuvaka境内。Tuvaka名义上是独立的国家，但它其实在很多年以前就是Veronia的殖民地，Siliva已不复存在，Pierce除了躲在这里，再无去处。  
港口的士兵看到Veroina的船也不阻拦，Sharon现在是民众背离的没落首领，Steve作为士兵推崇的新星羽翼渐丰。聪明的人都不会债这个时候阻拦Steve，哪怕是Fury此刻也对Steve格外关注。

Fury的宅邸内此时已经乱作一团，他的部下在下令放行，而Pierce带来的人在不断向他提出逮捕Steve等人一类的建议。人们走来走去，说活声响成一片。  
聒噪不止  
像蝉鸣一样

这是Hill在Fury耳边不断的说着放行Steve会带来多带的麻烦，未来Veroina也不会轻易放过他们一类的话。Fury有看着站在自己前面的Pierce，用一种无所谓的语气，就像询问天气一样问道：“你说你曾经来我的公寓看过，对吗？”  
“是的，我说过。”Pierce回答道。此时的Pierce知道只有紧紧握住Fury对自己尚存的唯一一点爱意才能保住他的性命。  
“是啊，那时候我们都是无忧无虑的人，就像前庭中橡树的枝桠一样肆意地长。”  
“嗯，过去的好时光。”Pierce笑着说。  
Fury也笑了，他那只独眼发出难以捉摸的目光，下一秒Hill就停止了她喋喋不休的唠叨。在Hill的腹部，一个红色的圆点渐渐地扩散，染红了她白色的套装。  
Fury将枪口对准Pierce，他手下的人立即会意将Pierce和他的手下控制住。  
“我给过你机会，可你依然选择欺骗。”Fury看了看Steve等人的进程，“我从未种过橡树。”  
Fury走向Pierce，“但是我不后悔为你当下那颗子弹。”  
呯。  
沉闷的枪声又一次响起，只不过这次没有淹没在嘈杂的人声中，清晰的连刚刚破门而入的Steve都可以听到。  
Fury托着Pierce的后背不让他摔倒，汩汩流出的鲜血形成小小的血泊，淹没了掉在的弹头。  
“看来有人幡然觉悟了……”Natasha玩味的说道。  
Natasha话音未落，只感觉到脸颊上一凉，看到Fury的头缓缓地从脖颈上滑下，背后的墙上插着Steve的盾牌。  
Natasha疑惑而惊恐的看着Steve，她越来越感觉Steve变得冷酷甚至残忍。从Bucky消失开始，Steve就开始像发疯似的找他，甚至可以为此向无关的人发火，这与原来和善的Steve大相径庭。但这些都可以理解为Steve因为失去Bucky而由悲生怒，但是Steve一路上毫不忌讳，几近残杀的打斗手段，以及刚才一句话都不说就要了Fury的性命的做法让Natasha感到一阵战栗。  
周围的人看着自己国家的首领就这样被轻易的屠杀却不敢发出一点声音，因为眼前这个男人，身上散发出来如同撒旦一般的气息让人们胆寒。  
“Fury私藏反叛军领袖并与其勾结，判死罪，已执行。”Steve冷冷的说道，他环视一周，继续说道：“有异议者视为同党，同为死刑。”  
周围一片寂静。  
“很好，看来不需要用武力手段来解决了。”Steve用眼神示意Natasha，Natasha立即按下通讯器，向Sam传达指令：“Do it.”  
另一边的Sam回复：“As you wish.”  
Sharon看眼前的形式已是再无回转的余地了，说道：“你们都疯了！Steve已经被仇恨蒙蔽了双眼，你们这样会走上绝路的！”  
下一秒Sharon眼前的世界就染上了一片血红，接着迎接她的就是无尽的黑暗。  
Steve可以从屏幕中看到Veroina总统府前的实时报道，人们欢呼的嗡嗡的声音，就像蝉的聒噪。

“本来想用你做筹码的，看来现在事情简单了许多。”Steve看着Rumlow说道，“Nat，让Mr.Rumlow叫他的手下把改造Bucky的所有资料找出来。”  
“收到，Cap.”  
“你暂时留在这里，显然这里需要一个新的总理。”

Natasha看着Steve转身而去的背影，想起来Steve从密室中出来就变成现在的模样。  
Steve，what did you see？

Chapter 9

Veronia

距离“政变”已经过去了一段时间，这段时间里发生的事情有：Steve在人民的拥护下成为Veronia新的领袖，Natasha代替Fury接管Tuvaka的事物，Sam则代替原来Steve的职务——保护最高领袖的安全。  
期间Bucky醒来过几次，不过还处在意识混沌的状态。每次醒来都是一阵乱打乱砸，最后被注射安眠药物而睡去。  
Steve此时正在浏览Natasha上传的关于改造Bucky的视屏资料，录像中的Bucky被迫接受洗脑。Steve看着Bucky在电椅上的挣扎，发出尖叫，最后陷入昏迷。一次又一次，连续好几个小时，知道Bucky再也无法想起一点点关于过去的一切。  
Steve感到悲痛以及自责，但是这种情绪在他的心里堆积得够多了，它们在慢慢地发酵，到现在变成强烈的占有欲。  
砰砰。有人敲门。  
“请进。”Steve关掉悬浮窗。  
进来一个医生模样的人。“Sir,Barnes上尉已经醒来，这次他似乎可以回忆起原来的一些记忆。”  
“带我去见他！”Steve立即站起身来，来者显然被他突然的动作吓到了，但还是立即回过神来，带Steve去了病房。  
当Steve看到Bucky独臂坐在床沿的情景时忍不住说道：“Bucky？”那语气很轻，仿佛再重一点就会把眼前的人伤到。  
Bucky本来就白皙的皮肤此刻苍白得像要与床单融为一体，灰蓝色的眼睛像蒙了灰的钻石一样黯淡无光，孱弱的身体摇摇欲坠。但他还是动了动嘴唇，发出一个微不可闻的声音：“Steve？”  
此时的Steve终于笑了，他走上前轻轻地保住Bucky，抚摸着他卷曲的，已经长到肩膀的棕发。Bucky感受着抱着他的人身上的气息，像阳光一样暖暖的。渐渐地，他又回忆起一些片段。  
夏天树影下的绿地和潺潺的水声  
素描本和沙沙声  
肌肤之亲的火热  
酒馆、音乐、舞蹈  
……  
还有  
挥之不去的蝉鸣

之后越来越多的记忆涌入脑海，所有的画面像幻灯片一样不停地闪过。一阵剧痛刺入Bucky的大脑，迫使他喊出来：“Steve——No——”  
“Bucky！”Steve焦急地看着Bucky双手抱住脑袋，痛苦地呻吟。  
门外的医护人员刚想要进来，却被Bucky制止。  
“不要……不要让他们进来……”  
一旁的人看到Bucky已经不再呐喊，变得平静，也就退了出去。  
“Steve……”  
Steve屏住呼吸，听着Bucky呓语般的声音。  
“不要……不要忘记Steve……”  
显然Bucky又陷入了被洗脑的回忆。  
Steve看着眼前的人，安抚着他：“没事了，Bucky，没事了。一切都过去了。”  
平静下来的Bucky沉睡在Steve怀中，闻讯赶来的Sam正好看到这一幕。Sam悄悄地站在窗口，透过巨大的窗口看着这两个人，他不忍心打扰此刻的宁静。  
Bucky断掉左臂留下的空缺恰好使他可以将整个上身靠在Steve的怀里，两个人的背影就像融合在一起。  
不知过了多久，Steve轻轻放下Bucky，为他盖好被子，走出病房。  
“我还以为你不会出来了。”Sam打趣地说道。  
“有什么事？”Steve又回复了原来的样子。  
“是Tony，他说要和你当面谈谈。”  
“什么时候？”  
“就是现在，sweetheart.”Tony的一边说一边从拐角出走来，身后跟着一名金发碧眼，西装革履的年轻男士。那名男子对Tony所说的“sweetheart”这个词感到不满，提醒道：“Sir，请注意你的用词。”  
“Jarvis？你是什么时候学会‘嫉妒’的？”Tony问道。  
“就在刚才，Sir.”  
Steve看着眼前的两个人说道：“Tony，我说过多少次让你不要黑进国家安全系统。”  
“Ah，ah，just can’t help.”  
“有什么新的进展？”  
“几乎没有，向导的作用不可替代。模拟实验显示只有本人的声音指令有用，指令代码不可由向导以外的任何人改变。”  
“如果Bucky一直处于战斗的状态呢？”  
“长时间停留在战斗状态会损坏他的神经系统，出现幻觉，甚至陷入无意识状态。”  
“……”  
没有办法了。Steve想道，除了向Rumlow求助。但这是Steve最不想做的事情，一想到Rumlow和Bucky在一起的情形，Steve就感到恼火。  
可是先在唯一能让Bucky恢复的人却是Rumlow。  
“你也许该找个心理医生，这不是我的专长。”Tony说道。  
当然，在Steve寻遍全国所有的医生后，得知所有的医生连Bucky到底是因为什么而陷入现在的状态都弄不清楚时，才来向Tony求助。  
“多谢了，Tony.Sam，我们走。”Steve说完就转身离去。  
“无趣的家伙，不过，接下来会有好戏看了，Jarvis.”  
“Yes，Sir.”

Chapter 10

Steve 来到关押Rumlow的牢房，Rumlow背对着监狱的门，头深深地低下。  
“怎么样？你的人有没有帮到你什么？”Rumlow的声音很沙哑，像沙粒一样干涩。  
“说出向导的密匙。”Steve说道。  
“告诉我Bucky现在怎么样？”Rumlow转过身来，在看着站在黑暗中的Steve.  
“你如果不尽快将Bucky从现在的情景中解脱出来，他就会陷入昏迷，可能再也不会醒来。”  
“……是吗……”Rumlow的眼中闪过一丝犹豫，但是马上又被另一种感情所取代，“那我宁愿Bucky就这样安详的沉睡下去，那样他做的梦里面就只有我的影子。”  
“你在做梦。”Steve的语气异常的冷静，“如果是那样的话，我就会毫不犹豫的杀死Bucky.”他不允许Bucky的梦境里出现其他的人，尤其是眼前的这个人。  
Steve从未怀疑过Bucky对自己的感情，只是他现在被独占Bucky的感情所支配，不希望除他以外的任何人碰到甚至是想到任何与Bucky有关的事情。  
此时两个人陷入了死寂。  
Rumlow看着Steve冷漠的表情，他知道这个男人一定会说到做到。尽管他不会否认Steve对Bucky的感情不会亚于自己，但是Steve的占有欲让他感到恐惧。那是一种近乎病态的执着，任何一种爱情如果被它所侵蚀，最后都会走向毁灭。  
良久，Rumlow说道：“我答应你的要求，但是我也有一个条件。”  
“你说。”  
“当我唤醒Bucky后，你要让他自己做选择。”  
“什么选择？”  
“是你，还是我。”  
“你竟然没有求我放你一命。”  
“呵，我不是你想的那样的鼠辈。”Rumlow故作轻松的说道。如果Bucky选的人不是我，那我也就没有存在的意义了吧?  
“好。走吧。”Steve说着从黑暗中走出来，打开了监狱的门。

一路上两人并无多言，Steve虽然解开了Rumlow的手铐，但还是在身后紧紧的盯着，尤其当他们走到Bucky的病房的时候。  
“啧啧，情敌大对决啊。”Tong在一旁站着，做了一个“eyes on you”的手势。  
Steve没有理会Tony不合时宜的玩笑，拽着Rumlow的胳膊，说道：“注意你的行为，如果你敢在Bucky的脑袋里发出其他的指令，我会让你的脑子和我的拳头来个亲密接触。”  
“Easy，Cap.”Rumlow笑着说道。  
Rumlow走到Bucky的床前，看着Bucky依然躺在床上呓语不停地样子，刚想要伸出手来碰一下Bucky，却被Steve拦下。  
Rumlow无奈的缩回手，说：“好了，我又不会吃了他。”  
Rumlow在Bucky的床边调整了一下站姿，开始说出了密匙。Rumlow也不希望再耽误下去，毕竟Bucky现在的情况不容乐观。  
Siliva古老的语言从Rumlow的口中说出，当最后一个词说完的时候，Bucky停止了颤动，呼吸开始变得平稳。  
房间里的人都屏住呼吸，等着Bucky醒来的那一刻。  
终于，Bucky的睫毛微微一颤，睁开了眼睛。  
Bucky茫然地看着前方，他眨了眨眼，等到视线不在模糊了以后，才看清了眼前的人们。Bucky看到Rumlow时脸上又恢复到原来卧底时常有的一种将警惕用冷漠掩盖的表情，他小心翼翼地从床上坐起身，正要开口时，看到了始终站在床的一侧的Steve.  
“……Steve？”Bucky轻声问道，他的声音十分沙哑，几个音节轻不可闻，但是Steve还是以他四倍于常人的听力捕捉到了Bucky的声音。  
“Bucky！”Steve几乎是冲到床前的。  
下一秒Bucky就感觉到自己被拥入一个结实的怀抱，他愣了一下，接着伸出双手环住Steve的身体。Bucky感受着Steve的体温与心跳，将双臂收紧，仿佛眼前的一切只是幻觉，他一松手就再也收不回来。  
过了不知道多久，Steve终于松开怀中的人，试探性的问道：“Do you remember me?”  
“I know you, and I will never forget you.”  
听着Bucky的回答，Steve看着Bucky微红的眼眶，好像这句话已经让他等了一个世纪，他存在的意义就在于此刻的安静享受。  
纵使Tony富可敌国，还是被眼前的人所打动，不由自主的湿润了眼睛。突然Tony感到指尖有微凉的触感，原来是Jarvis握住了他的手。Tony装作不在乎的样子甩开Jarvis的手，揉揉眼角说道：“等我回去以后要再改造你的身体，手指那么凉……”  
“Yes，sir.”标准的英伦强调，却带上了一丝不易察觉的愉悦。  
Bucky越过Steve的肩膀，看着Rumlow说：“我会让你离开，别再出现在我眼前了。”说罢，Bucky站起身，稳定血压，与Rumlow擦肩而过的时候，又说道：“Thank you.”  
等到大家都离开后，Rumlow一个人留在房间里。没有人来将他押回监狱，他现在已是个自由人。但是，Rumlow却在心里涌起不可熄灭的妒火，这把火，将燃尽他的生命。

Chapter 11

一个月后  
冬天的阳光刚刚好，冷白的光线中裹挟着一簇簇温暖的空气，照在Bucky的身上。Bucky此时坐在巨大的落地窗前面，阳光从他的身后照过来，被精心打理的棕色卷发在边缘处泛着金色的光芒。  
Bucky正在看着什么文件，白色的衬衣袖口卷到右臂的小肘处，露出雪白的肌肤，金属的左臂在阳光中泛着白光。当Steve走进来的时候，Bucky正在对着一堆文件发呆。  
“上午过得怎么样？”Steve敲门进来后，站在门口说道。  
“很无聊……”Bucky放下手中的文件，懒洋洋地说完后，抬头看了看Steve.  
Steve穿着黑色的制服，金发被梳理得一丝不苟。不过，身后似乎藏着什么东西。  
Bucky在心里坏笑了一下，向Steve扑了过去：“你藏了什么好东西？”  
“……”Steve一语不发，只是巧妙地闪身，躲过Bucky的“袭击”，“这要看你今天上午的表现了。”  
“Ok，”Bucky转身拿起桌上的另一份文件说道：“这是Siliva以前的忠臣，还没有死的都被我找出来了。”  
Steve接过文件大致看了一下，说道：“Well，it’s for you.”  
Bucky打开Steve之前藏着的的盒子，从里面拿出一颗巧克力，毫不客气地塞到嘴里，凑到Steve身旁和他一起看文件。  
“说吧，想怎么感谢我的礼物？”Steve问道。  
“en……”Bucky想了一会儿，向Steve的唇上飞快地啄了一下，刚想离开的头就被Steve按了回来。Bucky感觉到Steve的舌头入侵到他的口腔里，两个人忘情的吻着，直到巧克力都融化了才分开。  
Steve伸出手指抹掉因为刚才的激吻而沾到唇边融化的巧克力，张嘴吮了一下手指。  
“味道怎么样？经过我深层加工的。”Bucky说道。  
“很不错啊，不知道别的地方加工的会不会有更好的口味……”Steve说着，手指一路向下。  
“Why not try yourself?”Bucky挑衅地说道。  
“That sounds good……”Steve又一次吻上Bucky的嘴唇，推着Bucky退，直到Bucky的后腰抵到桌子上。  
Steve趁机一用力将Bucky按倒在桌子上，两个人的嘴唇好不容易分开，Bucky因为缺氧正在大口的呼吸。  
现在Bucky的上半身躺在桌子上面，Steve将Bucky的腿分开，站在中间居高临下的看着他。Steve弯下腰，仔细地看着Bucky的眼睛——那双灰色的、迷人的眼睛。好像想到了什么似的，Steve说道：“I won’t lost you again.”  
“Then don’t.”  
两人一阵耳鬓厮磨之后身上的衣物所剩无几，Steve的指尖扫过Bucky身上的每一道伤疤，唇舌在颈间留下让人脸红的印记。  
“这不公平，”Bucky抱怨道，“你身上根本不会留下任何痕迹。”  
Steve笑着没有说话，只是取出了一颗巧克力，趁着Bucky抱怨的时候将它送入了Bucky的后穴。  
“！”Bucky将一声惊呼压了下去。  
“Don’t,”Steve加深了探入的手指，“speak out.”  
而Bucky却咬着下唇，不肯发出一丝声音，被咬得充血的嘴唇异常的鲜红，衬得Bucky的肤色更加的雪白。因为情欲而发红的眼眶让Bucky现在看起来像刚刚哭过的小孩子一样，激起想要狠狠地欺负他的冲动。  
“你忍不了多久的。”Steve低沉的嗓音在Bucky的耳边响起。  
说罢，Steve退出手指，从Bucky的视线中消失了。接着Bucky感到有一个温热柔软的东西从他的后穴掠过，电流一般的刺激使他忍不住发出一声闷哼。  
“Ah……Steve……”  
Bucky光是幻想Steve现在的模样就已经非常的刺激，更何况现在Steve真的将头埋在Bucky的胯间。而Bucky只能看到Steve头顶的一挑金发，身体上的感受很大程度的取代了视觉的感受。  
“It seems sweeter.”Steve抬起头说道。  
“So……you love it?”  
“Cannot more.”  
“Fill me.”  
此时Bucky灰色的眼睛中燃起欲望的火焰，这把火，将Steve的四倍自制力焚烧殆尽。  
当Steve进入Bucky的时候，两个人都发出了满足的叹息。  
两个人又吻在一起，随着身体的律动十指相扣的双手也在身侧轻摆。

How lucky I am to find you again

当两人同时释放的时候，Bucky又听到了熟悉的蝉鸣，他们向窗外看去的时候，外面一片雪白。

It is winter  
with cicadas

Chapter 12

等到两个人醒来的时候已经是晚上了，Steve躺在沙发的外侧，将Bucky护在他的身体和沙发的靠背之间。  
“你在想什么？”Steve一边看着Bucky的脸颊，一边问道。  
“我在想这样轻率的将Rumlow放走，会不会有危险。”Bucky有些迷茫，他相信Rumlow不会伤害他，至少不会危及他的性命，但是对Steve来说，Rumlow的存在无疑是一种致命的危险。  
Rumlow曾经是Pierce的左膀右臂，几乎处于一人之下万人之上的地位，一些Siliva过去的老臣即使现在还算安分，但是不能保证他们心里绝无二心。如果Rumlow想要联合他们一起出来反抗，那将带来更多的战乱。  
Steve似乎已经知道Bucky在想什么，说道：“你可以放心，Rumlow不会再惹麻烦了。”  
“不可能，我要比你了解他。”  
“……”Steve离开沙发，露出了一个微笑，看着Bucky疑惑而可爱的表情，不说话。  
“某种程度上，Rumlow就像我的父亲，他和我在一起的时间是Pierce几万倍……”说到这里，Bucky好像突然明白过来了什么，但又立即发现刚才的想法似乎行不通。  
“这说不通，他不会伤害我，但是与你和Veronia有什么关系？”  
“当然有关系，等你成为我的伴侣，成为Veronia的‘第一夫人’的时候，就有关系了。”  
Bucky惊讶得说不出话来，他知道Steve就是那个值得自己永远爱下去的人，只是突如其来的承诺让他感到措手不及。  
“……这算求婚？”  
“也许……你不满意？”  
“我很满意。”Bucky站起来说道，之后伸出手环住了Steve的腰，看着Steve深邃的蓝色眼眸。  
Bucky对Rumlow的感情从来都是感激大于爱慕，Pierce从未给过他父亲的感觉，都由Rumlow来弥补。这是一种盲目而不可避免的信任，有时候可以左右人的感情，这就是为什么Rumlow始终在保护着Bucky，始终将自己的感情系在Bucky的身上。这种感觉让Rumlow错把Bucky对他的信任当成爱恋，让他将Steve自然而然从普通敌人升级为“情敌”。  
但是Rumlow不知道，他一度以为将Bucky留在Siliva在将来的某一天Bucky对自己的感觉会有所转变的愚蠢想法，让Bucky厌恶。  
Bucky对Pierce的残忍，绝对的利益至上的行为感到恶心，于是他找到了离开这一切的方法——以卧底的名义成为Veronia的国民。这就是崭新的开始了，Bucky遇到了Steve。  
他是什么时候迷上Steve的呢？又是什么时候爱上Steve的呢？  
Bucky说不清楚，他只是在看到Steve的第一眼与之后与他在一起的每个瞬间这段记忆里找到了一种说不出的温暖的感觉，又在某个看着Steve的微笑的瞬间将这种感觉起名为“我爱他”。

这就是一切的起点吧  
那么，将会以什么结束呢？

之后，Steve召开新闻发布会，昭告天下。  
之后，Sam开始帮忙筹备婚礼。  
之后，Natasha准备回国。  
……

当所有人沉浸在婚礼即将来临的喜悦之中的时候，没有人知道在未知的黑暗之中有一簇熊熊燃烧的火焰，它在燃尽自己的时候，也足以催化另一种生物的滋生。

“叮——”  
“Steve？”Bucky听到门铃想起来以后喊道。在确认Steve不在家后，Bucky慵懒地从床上爬起来，光着脚走到门口。  
打开门后发现并没有人，只有一个包裹。Bucky拿起包裹走进屋，关上了门。  
街对面停着一辆黑色的轿车，里面的人透过黑色的玻璃看着一切，露出了微笑。  
Bucky拆包裹，里面是一张光盘，上面写着：“To my little Bucky——From R”。Bucky看着上面潦草的字迹，就知道寄来的人是谁。他将光盘放入影碟机，屏幕上出现了画面。  
画面中是Bucky小时候的生日录像，每一次都有，一直到Bucky彻底和Pierce闹僵离开的那一年。  
Bucky看着画面上的自己，音响里不断传出生日快乐的歌曲，浑然不知自己盯着屏幕的眼睛失去了焦点……

Chapter 13

“Bucky？”Steve推开门喊道。  
有音乐播放的声音，却没有人回答。  
Steve将手中的鲜花放到桌子上，小心翼翼地拿起藏在玄关处的盾牌，向卧室的方向走去。  
卧室中的影碟机还在播放着Bucky之前看的录像，Steve按下暂停键，拾起被风吹到地上的纸条。Steve看到上面的落款人后，像是瞬间明白了什么似的抬头看着大开的窗户。  
……

Ally建筑工地  
Bucky木然地站在某个车间中间，周围一片漆黑，对自己现在的处境没有丝毫的警戒。在Bucky对面的是Rumlow，Bucky就被一群全副武装的雇佣兵围在中间。  
“你的Steve一定在发疯一样的到处找你。”Rumlow说道，脸上挂着若有若无的笑容。Rumlow说着，拔出一把锋利的匕首在Bucky的脸上比划着，“因为你是自愿到这里来的，而且，以你现在的势力，根本不会有人敢擅自阻拦你。”刀锋一转，Rumlow挑开了Bucky衬衫的第一颗纽扣。Rumlow看着Bucky裸露的肌肤，看着上面绯红的印记，一股怒火涌上来，对手下说道：“把他绑起来，小心他的金属臂。”

“怎么样？”Steve看着正在分析录像内容的Jarvis问道。  
“视屏内容中有隐藏信息，正在解析……”Jarvis依然是那一口纯正的英伦腔。  
“放心吧，我的Jarvis可是我一手开发的。”Tony在一边说着，那口气就好像在说“谁要是看不起Jarvis就是看不起我”。  
“我查看了今天的所有录像，Bucky是自己离开的，没有任何异常，近几天也没有与任何可以的人接触。”Steve说着，眉毛已经拧成了一团。  
“Relax，Steve，也许Bucky只是婚前有些压力想出去走走忘了与你打招呼而已。”Tony安慰道。  
“不对，这说不通，没有带手机，没有关掉影碟机，连鞋都不穿？”  
“Ok……”Tony这回彻底闭嘴了。  
“Sir，Mr.Rogers，分析结果出来了。录像和音频中都夹带暗示性的信息，信息由Siliva语表达，意思是：到Ally建筑工地。”  
“搜索位置，Jarvis.”Tony在说道。  
“路线已生成。预计花费1个小时。”  
“走吧。”Steve话未说完就已经转身离开。

Bucky醒来的时候，完全醒来的时候。天已经暗了下来，Bucky看着黑暗的四周，并发现自己的金属臂在一种类似磁力干扰器的东西的作用下丧失了作用，而且自己还被铐在一个椅子上。  
“你醒了。”Rumlow从房间的某个角落中走出来。  
“Rumlow，你不该这样做。”  
“那我该怎么办？看着你和和那个毁灭了你的国家的人结婚？”  
“Rumlow，我已经原谅你所有做的事情，而且Siliva在Pierce的领导下只会走向灭亡，一切只是时间的问题。”  
“这么多年，在你眼里，我从来就是Pierce的走狗，right？”  
“No, I love you, I just see you like father. ”  
“……that’s enough……”  
Rumlow突然冲过来，Bucky迅速起身从椅子上站起身来，向一侧躲去。但是将椅背从两臂的间隙中抽出的时候因为关节几乎扭曲到了脱臼的地步，一阵痛处袭来，让Bucky的速度慢了一点点。就因为慢了一点点，Bucky挨了Rumlow一拳，眼眶处迅速变得紫青。Bucky一用力，以金属臂为支撑，硬将手铐从连接处拽开，另一只手腕已经血肉模糊。  
两个人很快扭打在一起，Rumlow仗着Bucky有伤而且金属臂也不能用，没几分钟就将将Bucky的另一只手臂反剪在身后。  
“你要干什么？”Bucky被Rumlow压在身下，感觉很不对劲。  
“……”Rumlow一言不发，而是将一只手伸向了Bucky的衬衫里面。  
“放手，混蛋！”Bucky剧烈地挣扎着。  
“嘘……”Rumlow用力控制着Bucky不让他乱动，但是Bucky依然不肯消停。于是Rumlow干脆手上一用力，将Bucky的另一只手臂也拧断了。  
“Ah——！”随着Bucky的一声惨叫，另一只手臂也无力地耷拉在身侧。

当Steve冲进来的时候，正好看到Bucky衣衫不整的被Rumlow压在地上。Rumlow还未反应过来，就被飞来的盾牌削去了脑袋。殷红的血洒在Bucky的背上，Steve冲到Bucky身前，一脚踢开Rumlow的尸体，查看Bucky的情况。Steve看着Bucky还算“完整”的衣服，松了一口气。  
“Bucky，你还好么？”Steve将Bucky的身体反过来问道。  
“Mu……”Bucky发出痛苦的呻吟，Steve才注意到Bucky的另一只手臂已经被折断了。  
Steve一用力，将Bucky抱在怀里，大步离去。  
走出房间，Sam和Natasha已经在外面等着了，周围都是Rumlow手下的尸体。  
“看来我要等一阵子才能带他们去试衣服了。”Natasha略带遗憾的说道。  
“你是在找借口不回去处理工作吧。”Sam打趣地说道。  
“都有。”  
两个人让开路，看着Steve将Bucky送上救护车正要转身，突然听到有人在大喊：“Sir！”Sam对跑来的士兵说道：“有什么事？”  
“我们在Block Rumlow的身上的手机里找到一个1小时前的录音。”士兵说道。  
“Give me.”Sam说道。  
Steve看着一群医护人员在Bucky身边转来转去，只好走下救护车，和Sam还有Natasha坐一辆车离开。  
“这是Rumlow在我们冲进来之前的录音。”Sam从前排将手机递给Steve.  
Steve收下手机，按下了播放键。  
“坐好了，boys.”Natasha一踩油门，汽车紧跟着救护车行驶着。  
Sam和Natasaha在前排寒暄着，尽量不让自己感受车内的低气压，但是两个人还是忍不住打了个寒颤。  
因为这时气压低到了极点，因为Steve听到了Bucky的那句：I love you.

Chapter 14

“我们要去哪里？”Steve看到Natasha与前方的救护车走向了不同的方向。  
“我们回总统府，还有一些事情没有处理。”Natasha回答道。  
Steve一直到总统府之前都没有说一句话，这让Sam和Natasha都感到恐惧与疑惑。因为就在Steve从Sharon的密室中出来时，Steve就是这样的表情，低垂着眼睑，在一片阴影里，所有的悲喜都藏在深邃五官的影子中。  
当Steve等人来到关押与Rumlow暗中通信的政要的房间时，所有被关押的人都看着为首的这个年轻人。  
明明有着阳光一般灿烂的金发与海洋一般蔚蓝的眼睛，却让人感到巨大的压迫感；  
明明穿着与常人无异的黑色制服，却让人想像敬畏神明一样敬而远之；  
明明脸上挂着耀眼的微笑，却好像下一秒就可以夺取人的灵魂……  
Steve看着眼前这些已经开始发抖的人，说道；“你们谁参与了Rumlow的最后一次行动？”  
其中一个中年人颤抖着举起手，回答道：“是……是我。”  
“还有谁？”Steve环视一圈，问道。  
没有人回答。  
Steve向刚才回答的那个人走去，那个人看着Steve一步步向自己走来，几乎就要昏厥过去了，便大喊道：“Hey，你们这些懦夫！当初不是说好我们帮Rumlow完成计划，等他拿下Tuvaka，大家都有好处的吗？！”  
“这就是你们和Rumlow达成的协议吗？”Steve说道，语气里带着一丝嘲笑。  
“不是我……不是，不，主谋不是我！”那人已到了精神崩溃的边缘，语无伦次地说着，“是他！”那人指向他旁边的另一个人。  
所有被看押的人都见识过Steve处死Sharon的手段，都听说过他杀死Fury的传闻。他们都知道背叛这个人会有怎样的后果，如果不是Rumlow当初开价太高，没有人会答应与他联手。  
就在那人语无伦次地坦白着一些无关紧要的事情的时候，Steve向一边的Sam低声问道：“议院的态度怎么样？”  
“议院的人还不知道这件事，他们是绑架案的附带品。”  
Steve点了点头，说道：“关押到审讯室，明天再处理。”  
几个人看着Steve等人离去，确定命令无误后才如释重负地松了一口气。

当Steve匆忙赶到医院的时候，Bucky已经打好了石膏，正躺在床上休息。医生告诉Steve，Bucky的情绪不稳定，需要一段时间静养，婚礼最好推后。  
Steve点点头问道：“我能否把Bucky接回家里？他对医院这样的环境有不好的印象。”  
“当然没有问题，良好的环境是必须的。”医生回答道。  
Steve笑了笑，开始办理离院手续。

“Where are you going? You can’t escape from me.”Rumlow突然出现在Bucky的眼前，Bucky立即转身逃跑。就在Bucky回头看Rumlow是否追上来的时候，突然被前面的人紧紧按在怀里。是Rumlow，Bucky反手用金属臂打向那人的脸颊。Rumlow的头向一侧偏了一下，再回头的时候，Rumlow的脸上出现了一道裂纹。那条裂缝不断地裂开，属于Rumlow的皮不断地褪下，像蝉蛹一样。  
从里面露出来的，是Steve的面庞。  
“Steve？”  
Steve不由分说，将Bucky压在身下，像Rumlow一样撕开Bucky的衣服。

“！”Bucky从梦中惊醒，发现自己躺在陌生的房间里。不久有脚步声传来，当房门被推开的时候，Bucky看到Steve站在自己面前。  
“休息的怎么样？”Steve走到床前问道。  
Bucky摇了摇头，随即看到了自己挂在脖子上的手臂，露出了一个别扭的表情。  
这些都被Steve看在眼里，说道：“早餐就在床上吃吧，我喂你。”  
Steve路过客厅的时候，电视里正在播放新闻：“昨晚最高监狱被关押的四名囚犯被杀，杀手目前还未确定，此案正在调查中……”  
Bucky喝了一口牛奶，问道：“是你杀的他们？”  
“你听到了。”Steve将面包抹好果酱，继续说道：“是我干的，你不满意？”  
“没有，你最好找一个替罪羊。”Bucky咬了一口面包。  
“Sam会处理好的，不过我们的婚礼要延期了。”  
“你害怕了？My fiance？”  
“某人的样子看起来一点都不像有心理创伤。”  
“What？”  
“医生给你的诊断。可你现在一点罪恶感都没有，背着我对别人说那样的话。”  
Bucky看着Steve的脸，与梦境里的面孔重合起来，忍不住感到一阵寒意。想到Steve指的是哪句话以后，Bucky反驳道：“我一直把Rumlow当做我的父亲，没有别的意思……”Bucky也没有想到Rumlow会做出这样的事情来，再想想两人的关系，Bucky顿时没有了胃口。  
Steve看着Bucky表情的变化，将Bucky揽在怀里，安慰道：“你想多了，我没有别的意思。”

Can you see it?  
It is coming out.

Chapter 15

几个月后  
Bucky站在窗户前，微风吹拂起白色的窗帘。外面的阳光正好，Bucky忍不住用左手去遮挡刺眼的阳光，却被金属反射的光芒刺到了眼睛。  
好想出去啊……  
这几个月Bucky一直待在屋子里，Steve说Siliva的余党尚未肃清，自己的身份又处于舆论中心，还是不要露面。Bucky没有反驳，况且他也一向不喜欢那些烦人的场合。况且房间里的生活用品一应俱全，只是Steve以不想自己为舆论而伤心为借口，没有安置电视等东西。最近Steve总是在午夜回来，身上满是血腥味。不过考虑到Steve正在处理的事情，Bucky对此并不感到奇怪。  
“叮咚——”门铃在响。  
Bucky打开门，将提着药箱的医生放了进来。  
“近期恢复的怎么样？”医生问道。  
“很好，复健训练也很顺利。”Bucky将医生领到客厅。  
“那今天就是最后一次检查了，我们开始吧。”医生如释重负的说道。  
“Ok……”Bucky点点头，对医生这样的反应感到十分奇怪。  
检查完毕后，Bucky全程看着医生异常紧张的样子，忍不住问道：“外面究竟发生了什么？”  
“Eh，也没有什么……”医生的声音听起来像是在躲避与Bucky的交谈。  
“……”Bucky不说话，就这样看着医生。  
“好吧，我只能告诉你一点点，但以绝对不能说是我告诉你的。”眼前这个人简直是Steve的翻版，医生这样想着。  
“在你被绑架的那个晚上几个和Rumlow串通的Siliva余党被捕了，没人知道他们是怎么暴露的，但是他们在第二天早上就被人发现已经死亡了。”  
“确定凶手了吗？”  
“是一个叫Coulson的极端主义分子干的，据说是Steve的忠实拥护者。但是，议院的人很不满意，认为Steve未将此时上报是不明智的选择，还说Steve坚持与Siliva的王子结婚是有损大体的事情，更……更不要说，还是个接受过改造的残缺的男人…..”  
“继续。”  
“Steve没有解释任何事，但是那些反对他的首席议员很快就一个接一个地死了，死因有车祸，中毒，入室抢劫……但是一切都非常巧合，连顶替原来职位的人都非常适合，甚至更加合适。所以，有人怀疑这一切都是安排好的，Steve是事先安排好这一切的……”  
医生看了看Bucky的并不吃惊的表情，接着说道：“我只能说这么多了，抱歉，我必须走了。”  
“对了，他们都私下里称你们为Nero and Octavian.”

晚上  
Steve一回来就看到Bucky一个人坐在沙发上发呆，于是他走上前，问道：“What’s up？”  
“You killed them.”  
Steve已经明白了Bucky是什么意思，脱下外套，说：“他们的存在会让人们质疑你和我在一起的目的，这样对你不利。”  
“但是你没有理由杀了他们。”Bucky反驳道。  
“你不明白，他们将你看成是什么……”  
“Nero and Octavian.”  
“……”Steve看着Bucky，蓝色的双眸里没有一丝波澜。  
“Steve，it’s not you.”Bucky扶上Steve的脸颊说道。  
“别露出这样的表情，Bucky，我不会让你在受到任何伤害，只要是对你好的事情，就都是对的。”  
“那我会选择离开你。”Bucky放下手说道。  
如果我对你的爱会毁掉你，那我宁愿离开你。  
Bucky转身想要离开，却被Steve一手拉住，他想要躲开却被Steve拽回来。两个人就这样一躲一拉，渐渐演变成了近身格斗。但是两个人都在保有余力的攻击对方，他们熟悉彼此的所有招数，连每一个 心跳都在一个拍上。Bucky始终没有用金属臂，Steve也没有用他的盾牌。可是，最后Steve还是将Bucky紧紧地固定在墙壁和自己的身体组成的牢笼里。  
“Let me go!”Bucky挣扎了几下，但是无济于事。  
“Never.”Steve的语气非常坚决。  
刚才Bucky担心伤到Steve，所以一直没有用金属臂，但是现在Bucky看着Steve的眼睛，看着此时的Steve与梦境中的样子越来越相似，意识到Steve可能做的事，一用力，从牢笼里挣脱出来。Bucky立即用金属臂向Steve挥去，但是挥到半空中就停了下来，最终将手臂落了下来。  
Steve走上前，放下手中的遥控器，说道：“我不喜欢你的身上有不属于我的东西。”  
Steve将手放在金属臂上，微微用力，将金属臂卸了下来。卸下的过程很短，但是对于Bucky来说是筋骨寸断的痛苦，因为他的每一根神经与血管都与之相连。  
金属臂被随手丢在一旁，Bucky看着走进自己的Steve，像受伤的小鹿一样发抖。  
I will make you mine.  
这是Bucky昏迷前听到的最后一句话。

Chapter 16  
议事厅  
“Siliva的遗民近日在西南部屡次犯案，当地居民游行反抗……”  
屏幕上的画面被定格，众议员看着坐在首位的Steve，等着他表明态度。Steve抬起头，看着议员们，说道：“提案我已经看过了，没有更好的办法了吗？”  
“恕我直言，”一位较年长的议员说道，“除了将所有Siliva的可疑分子押起来进行……”  
“V计划。”Steve接过他的话说道，“Sharon就是因为这个计划被人民抛弃，我希望你们能够慎重考虑，我们没有能力在经历一场战争了。”  
“那是因为你娶了一个Siliva的婊子。”有人挑衅地说道。  
“即使通过这个提案，使用对象也只是囚犯。”Steve眼里闪过一丝寒光，那个人一阵战栗。  
Steve掏出怀表看了一眼，说道：“抱歉各位，我要失陪了。”说完，就转身离去。  
留下众议员面面相觑，马上就要进行投票决定新政策实施与否，Steve就这样走了，放弃他的投票权了？  
所有人都看向为长的议员，也就是之前说话的老者。那名老者说道：“开始吧。”

Bucky醒来的时候天已经亮了，他环视一周，发现自己的一只脚被铁链锁在一张床上。铁链的长度只够他走到洗手间，房间的门锁着，门的旁边是一块巨大的玻璃，玻璃那边一片洁白。Bucky只穿着一件Steve的衬衣，宽大的衣服让Bucky看起来更加消瘦。Bucky的左肩的袖子耷拉着，没有了金属臂的Bucky不能再搞破坏。所以当Steve回来的时候，Bucky正坐在床上，一旁的早餐还是自己留下来时的样子，除了被喝了一半的那杯牛奶。  
“还在生气？”Steve笑了笑，问道。  
“你要关我到什么时候？”Bucky反问道。  
此时的Bucky看Steve的眼神和以前完全不一样，空洞而愤怒，就像被洗脑后的Bucky第一次看着Steve一样。一想到这里，Steve就像被触到逆鳞一样走上前一手钳住Bucky的下巴，迫使Bucky抬头看着他。  
Bucky也挑衅地看着，Steve穿着黑色西服，同色的衬衣。没有打领带，浑身上下散发着禁欲的气息。Steve感受到Bucky的目光用手指磨蹭着Bucky的下巴，冰凉的黑色皮质手套扫过的肌肤留下一抹红色的痕迹。Bucky的脸突然被抬起，迎来Steve炽热的吻。  
Bucky感觉到Steve的舌头在他的口腔里翻转，恶意的扫过上颚。直到Bucky几乎窒息的时候Steve才放开他，Bucky感到身上一股燥热在四处乱窜。Bucky别过头，舔了舔嘴唇，问道：“你在里面放了什么？”  
Steve看着Bucky泛着水光的嘴唇，根本没有考虑Bucky在说些什么，直接将Bucky按回床上，双手一用力将衬衫撕开。四溅的纽扣落到地上发出清脆的响声。Steve一手按住Bucky的胳膊，一边在Bucky光滑的胸膛上游走着。  
随着药物作用的发挥，Bucky的呼吸声越来越重，但Steve却故意停下了手上的动作。随着时间的流逝，Bucky扭动的幅度越来越大，无从抑制的呻吟从口中溢出。最后，Bucky终于投降，闭上眼睛，缓缓带起一条腿向Steve的下身摩擦着。Steve的嘴角勾起微小的弧度，顺手提起Bucky的那条腿，舔舐大腿的内侧。  
终于收到回应的Bucky忍不住哼出声来，Steve将手指伸入Bucky的口中，恶意的玩弄着他的舌头。最后将沾满津液的手指伸出来，插入后穴。  
手指一退出，Steve就挺身进入，没有完全扩张的后穴被一下撑开，Bucky忍不住低吼一声。等了几秒，Bucky终于睁开眼睛，说道：“你引以为傲的自制力哪去了？”  
Steve看着Bucky泛红的眼眶，他的眼睛像雨后未晴的天空——湿漉漉的灰色，Steve突然动起来，在Bucky耳边说道：“你记错了，我引力为傲的是持久力。”  
Bucky被大幅度的动作带得几乎撞上了床头，被撕裂般的痛苦与药物作用下的欲望交织在一起，要不是耳边铁链有节奏的响声，Bucky就会相信自己还停留在之前的梦里。  
当Bucky忍不住释放的时候，随着后穴一阵紧缩，Steve也释放了出来。  
Bucky调整了一下呼吸，迅速用绑有铁链的那只脚向Steve踢去，企图用锁链缠住Steve的喉咙。  
但是Steve就像提前知道他要这样做一样，立即握住了Bucky的脚腕。  
“你还有力气啊。”Steve抓住Bucky的另一只脚，纤细的脚腕一只手可以轻松地握住。“在你被Pierce的手下反复折磨得时候……”Steve看向Bucky，目光如寒冰一般刺骨，“你是不是也用这用眼神看着Rumlow，向他求饶？”  
Bucky在他从未见过的Steve的目光下露出连他自己都未察觉的表情，此时的Bucky就像被猎豹盯上的小鹿一样，在野兽喋血的目光下瑟瑟发抖。  
Steve则渐渐加大手上的力气，当Bucky知道他要干什么的时候，脚腕那里已经传来钻心的痛楚。而Bucky只是倔强的咬紧牙，忽视Steve刻意慢慢施加的力气，直到骨头彻底断裂。  
这时Bucky目光涣散，而在Steve眼里，此时的Bucky已经脱去了原来的骄傲，坚强与独立。现在的Bucky只能留在他身边，不会再有别人看到Bucky的脆弱与无助，除了他。  
Steve心满意足的看着自己的杰作，把 Bucky抱到浴室进行清理。  
而头上老化灯管的响声，让意识游离的Bucky想到了蝉的鸣叫，用微不可闻的声音说着：“It’s cicada……”  
Steve看着躺在浴缸里的人，摸了摸Bucky的淋湿了的头发，说道：“It’s light.”  
而Bucky看着眼前的人，却说不出是什么感觉。就算自己偷袭成功，顺利逃了出去，Steve找到他也只是时间问题。Bucky索性别过头，低声问道：“你到底要干什么？”  
Steve停下手上的事情，看着Bucky，用与刚才截然不同的温柔声音说道：“我要你完完全全的留下来。”  
一直到Steve把Bucky抱回床上离开的时候，Bucky再也没有说一句话。

It’s not that time, which we can never back.

Chapter 17

Bucky醒来的时候只有他一个人，全封闭式的房间看不出来白天黑夜。Bucky看了一眼桌上的食物，果断地决定不吃。  
Bucky又忍不住想起了Steve说的话，觉得Steve可能是对Rumlow做的事太过于愤怒了。可是Steve处理这些事情向来是十分稳重的，不至于失控。以前他所认识的那个Steve可以让最绝望的士兵燃起希望，将绝对失利的战场化为奇迹。  
Steve总是能带来希望。  
这也是自己义无反顾爱上他的原因吧。  
从前两个人总是想尽一切办法希望再在一起久一点，但是重重战火总是将Steve召唤到战场上去，而自己身为双面间谍，每次见面都是既满心欢喜又如履薄冰。  
现在两个人可以放心的在一起了，但是总感觉很奇怪，就像终于得到了想要很久的东西，但是最初的欣喜过后，剩下的就只是单纯的占有欲。  
是的，占有欲。  
Bucky想到这里的时候忍不住打了一个冷战，他想到了Steve这些天来做过的事，说过的话，都在暗示一个恐怖的目的——Steve要锁住他一辈子。  
既然这样，Bucky想着，自己是肯定不可能硬闯出去，只能想别的办法了。Bucky看看尚在骨折阶段的两个脚腕，想着最好是能先把这个问题解决掉。  
所以当Steve回来的时候，Bucky就像一只被顺毛的小动物一样，收起了尖利的爪牙。Steve饶有兴趣的看着他，说道：“说吧，想要什么。”  
“把我的脚先治好。”  
“还有呢？”  
“没了。”  
Steve看着向自己妥协的Bucky，由不得松了一口气，这个动作恰好被Bucky看到，“怎么了？”  
“我没想到你会妥协的这么快。”这时的Steve心里却有千万种猜忌：Bucky真的同意了？他有没有欲擒故纵？这是不是个圈套？但是转念一想，自己和Bucky都是男人，又是在战场上滚过一圈的人，知道发生了什么，就想办法应对就好，没必要像女人那样牵丝挂肚的。Steve想明白后，说道：“我会让医生来。”毕竟昨天伤到Bucky是自己太生气了，既然Bucky已经决定不再胡闹，还是健康的样子比较好。  
而Bucky看到Steve脸上一闪而过的明亮却有些愧疚，这是曾自己深爱的人啊，如果自己用欺骗他的感情的方法来换取自由，那么以后他该怎样享受这份自由呢？  
这天晚上，应该是晚上，Steve就这样和Bucky在这张床上相拥入眠。同床共枕，各自为梦。  
两个人挤在一张被子里的样子就像一只蛹里的两只虫子，生来就该是一对的人，将来只能留住一个，另一个是没有飞翔的能力的。

Bucky醒来后不久，就来了医生为他治疗。来的那个人还是上次为他看手臂的人，那人看起来愁容满面，眉头紧锁。从进来拍X光片到上石膏，没说一句话。  
Bucky先开了口：“It’s not my fault.”  
“……”  
“Ok, it’s my fault.”  
医生留下话说20天以后来看他，就头也不回的走了。

而Steve却在一片抗议者的喧闹下被Sam护送进了总统府，进来以后还是上次的几个首席议员正在等他。  
“有人走漏了消息。”Steve坐在椭圆桌的对面，云淡风轻地说道。  
“现在的问题不是谁走漏了消息，事情已经曝光，重要的是怎么向公众解释。”依然是上次那位年长的议员，不过看上去苍老了许多。  
“项目不可能现在终止，Dr.Baner的研究已经到了非常重要的阶段。”  
“什么重要的阶段？我们到现在对此一无所知。”  
“这属于私人项目，没有动用你们的钱，你也不必多问。”  
“Steve Rogers，议员是有权罢免你的职务的。”显然，这位议员将Steve的话当做了挑衅。  
“我不在意，你也别希望士兵们会听一个政客的指挥。”Steve看看议员们的表情，说道：“如果你们执意如此，我也没有意见重新换一批议员。”  
Steve这样说着，脸上是迷人的微笑。这样一个温暖的微笑落在议事厅暗色调的装饰中，诡秘的感觉让在座的人感到一阵胆寒。  
等到Steve离开后，之前那位长者感慨着说：“明明是像阳光一样的存在啊……”

V计划执行地  
Sam跟在Steve身后走着，路过的病房里满是凄厉的惨叫声，在惨白的灯光下，所有试验品的面孔看上去十分慎人。反应过激的病人向钢化玻璃用力撞去，直到头破血流也不放弃。  
他们走过长长的走廊，终于在走廊的尽头看到了Bruce.  
“Steve，你来的正好。047号试剂可以表现出稳定的状态，出一个礼拜就可以合成血清使用了。”  
Steve点了点头，离开了这里。Sam让地面人员待命，准备起飞。  
当电梯的门打开的时候，他们正在一艘浮出水面的潜艇上，远处的直升机正在飞来。  
“你明天去Tuvaka把这封信给Natasha，我们要主动出击，不能让议院的人掌握主动权。”Steve在直升机的巨大响声中对Sam说道，“五分钟后会有船来。”Sam看着Steve离开的背影，黑色的风衣被风卷起，就像战火中翻飞的旗帜。

Chapter 18

“所以，你才发现Steve很不对劲吗？”Natasha金红色的卷发披在肩上，一身宝蓝色的职业套装，干净漂亮。  
“Steve私下进行V计划，还悄悄的组建了一支特警队，专门执行暗杀任务。”Sam坐在Natasha对面，继续说道：“而且，Bucky似乎失踪了。”  
“Bucky没有失踪，他只是被Steve软禁了起来。”  
“不可能，我找遍了所有的地方，谁会相信‘Bucky还在休养’的鬼话。”Sam反驳道。  
“还有一个地方。”Natasha挑了一下眉。  
“你是说……”Sam一副恍然大悟的样子，但顿时又感到恐惧。“Steve不会做出那样的事。”  
“他当然会。”Natasha抿了一口咖啡，“我查到了当年Steve在Sharon的密室里看到的东西，Steve从那里出来的时候就变得不一样了。”  
“他看到了什么？”  
“被做成完美的切片的属于Bucky的左臂。”Natasha按下桌面下的一个按钮，“这一切都是一个阴谋，Sharon故意派人改动Bucky撤退的时间，让Bucky可以成为V计划的试验品。Pierce则趁机而入提前将Bucky改造并洗脑，利用这一点让Bucky成为限制Steve的武器。但是他没有想到的是Steve会找回Bucky，而且Rumlow对Bucky的感情也不一般。”  
“God……”Sam吸了一口气，“Steve绝对不允许Bucky成为政治斗争的牺牲品，所以他要将Bucky囚禁起来，找到机会给他洗脑。”  
“大概就是这样，但是他已经不是原来的Steve了，他会越来越残暴。”  
“没有回转的余地吗？”Sam问道。  
“理论上讲，没有。”Natasha皱起了眉，“我安排在Steve身边的医生一直在私下里对Steve进行测试，结果很不理想。”  
“那我们该怎么办？”Sam这样问着，还是在心里佩服这个女人的能力。  
“Steve在信里要我归还Tuvaka的独立军队，他想独揽大权。”  
“我们没有选择。”  
“我可以拖延一段时间，我们可以先将Bucky救出来。”

几天后  
Bucky坐在床上看着准备出门的Steve，问道：“要走多久？”  
“就一天，Natasha那边有些麻烦。”Steve走到Bucky身边，吻了一下Bucky的额头，转身离去。  
Steve一离开，Bucky就开始在心中默默计时。Bucky的脚还未好全，但是可以站起来走路了，不过Steve在Bucky伤好的第二天就给Bucky戴上了锁链。  
Bucky知道医生是Natasha的人，今天就要将他救出去。炸弹的时间定在Steve离开后的5分钟，Bucky按照医生所说的将床推向玻璃，自己躲在床的另一侧。  
……3,2,1,0.  
随着爆裂的声音，玻璃被震碎，Bucky站起来拍了拍身上的碎玻璃。铁链已被炸断，Bucky走出去，看到他的医生正站在外面看着他，确切的说，是Agent Clint.  
Clint背着一副弓箭，与之前判若两人，“跟我走。”Clint说道。  
Bucky没有犹豫，立即跟在Clint身后冲了出去。没有左臂让Bucky很难掌握平衡，但是他还是尽其所能跟上了Clint的脚步。  
一路上Clint用他精湛的箭法将还未追上的卫兵挡在身后近十米的范围内，当两人冲出最后一扇门的时候，Bucky承认自己被吓得不轻。  
那扇门后面是冬天黑蓝色的海面，Bucky一直都待在V计划执行基地的核心区。  
Sam在他们上方的直升机上放下缆绳，周围呼啸寒冷的海风狠狠地拍打在Bucky身上。Clint和他一路狂奔，根本没有注意到Bucky只穿着一件衬衣，到直升机上后才立即给Bucky披上毯子。  
“Steve知道吗？”Bucky问着，寒冷让他的声音有些颤抖。  
“Steve被Natasha困在Tuvaka，不过困不了多久。”Clint回答道。  
Sam回头对Bucky说道：“我们先带你去Tony那里修好你的手臂。”  
Bucky点了点头没有再说话。

究竟是什么原因促使使两个人走到今天这一步的呢？  
Pierce的残酷而导致Rumlow对Bucky错位的爱意从而使Steve的愤怒与悔恨演变成扭曲的爱情，Sharon的失误让Bucky遭受到巨大的苦难而导致Steve放弃悲悯，决定让整个世界为Bucky流血，为他唯一的爱人赎罪。  
也许Steve是对的，这个世界给予他们所有的完美与所有的痛苦。  
这个世界，这个时代是他们一切的因果业障。  
就是这样在乱世中产生的如飞蛾扑火般炽热的爱恋，是那样的引人注目，有是如此的不合时宜。就像在寂静冬季里苟延残喘的蝉，它的悲鸣在苍白的天地间显得一无是处。

Chapter 19

潜艇被袭击的时候，Steve正在去往Tuvaka的船上。随后Bruce就打来电话说有人带走Bucky却没有做别的事，只是匆匆离去了。  
Steve当然知道带走Bucky的人是谁，只有Sam一个人知道潜艇什么时候会浮出水面，也只有Sam有能力突破潜艇的防卫。想到Natasha突然说军队有Rumlow的旧部需要他来确认，Steve忍不住将这两件事联系在一起。所以当Natasha见到Steve的时候就知道自己不会拖延太久，因为Steve在见到她的时候已经将所有的警卫清除了。

Bucky见到Tony的时候Tony已经将金属臂的外架组合了起来，正在享受Jarvis制作的甜点。  
“Hey，听说你和Steve吵架了，还有家暴？”Tony依然不放过任何可以一展口才的机会。  
“……”Bucky沉默着，看着一边的金属臂。  
“Ok，你们看上去像是要拯救世界一样的着急，我就直接开始了。”Tony看着一群严肃而安静地人说道。  
Bucky在路上知道了他们的计划，Natasha会暂时拖住Steve，之后由Bucky去找Steve劝说他放弃V计划。对于这个行动策划，Bucky只评论了一句话：你们别指望任何人说服Steve放弃他想做的事，包括我。  
“手术中要保持神经活度不能麻醉。”Tony说道。  
“嗯。”Bucky从容的躺在手术台上。  
“你说没有把握劝Steve是什么意思，难道你对现在的Steve很满意?”Tony一边操作机器，一边问道。  
“……我会尽力。”  
“你就没有一点遗憾吗？原来那么完美的恋人变成囚禁爱人的变态。”Sam抢先问道。  
“这不是你的错，Bucky.”Clint说道，顺便检查了一下Bucky的脚。幸亏Pierce给Bucky注射过血清，骨骼愈合的很好。  
“Steve和Rumlow都很爱你，但是他们都用错了方式。”Clint对Bucky说道。  
当Bucky感觉到冰凉的金属与自己的血管连接的时候，他想到了从前Steve满载风雪的拥抱，同样是寒冷的激情；  
当Bucky感觉到微弱的电流从自己的神经流过的时候，他想到了今天Steve宛如阳光的微笑，同样是刺痛的触动；  
当Bucky感觉到厚重的仪器从自己的身上移走的时候，他想到了以后Steve离开自己的背影，同样是怅然的失去。

Tuvaka  
“Steve，关闭V计划。”Natasha尽量让自己的声音听起来淡定，但还是在Steve的注视下露出警惕。  
“不可能的，Natasha，至少不是现在。”Steve站在一群警卫的前面，随时都能下令将眼前这个红发美人打成筛子。  
“你已经杀死上百名Siliva的遗民了，不管你在做什么实验，都必须停手了。”  
“我知道我在做什么。”  
这时Steve的通讯器响了，Steve打开通话界面，Dr. Bruce的全息投影出现了，“Steve，血清已经合成，实验结果稳定，需要我派人送成品给你吗？”  
“不需要。”Steve说完后关掉了界面。  
“Steve，你合成了什么东西？”Natasha问道。  
“你没有必要再拖延时间了，我会亲自去找Bucky.”Steve命人给Natasha注射了药物，并留下三人看守，离开了宅邸。

外面的天空是一片灰色，没有一丝风，在平静的海面上Steve马上就看到了对面驶来的船。他知道船上是谁，所以放慢船速，下令解除武装，等着Bucky的到来。  
当两船并排的时候，Bucky站在甲板上，穿着类似被洗脑后的衣服，声音干涩的说道：“Steve，我们最好谈一谈。”  
“你只能一个人来，让你的人离开10英里。”Steve说道。  
Bucky点了点头，向Clint和Sam说了几句话就向搭好的木板上走去。  
两个人走到甲板的另一边，走进船舱，密封的空间里让彼此的呼吸声清晰无比。

Chapter 20

“Come with me.”Steve先打破了沉默。  
“……I can’t.”Bucky低下头，“Sam给议院的人看了V计划的实验资料，军队正在来的路上。”  
Steve的眼神没有一丝波澜。  
“你要接受庭审，Steve，就算……”  
“I don’t care.”Steve伸出手抬起Bucky的头，正要吻上Bucky的时候被推开。  
“五分钟，还有五分钟军队就到了。你再不投降就会被拘捕，你知道欺骗议院属于叛国罪。”Bucky的眼睛亮亮的，像灰色的钻石一样。  
“我不会向任何人投降。”Steve的声音听起来就像两个人在为晚饭吃什么一类的小问题吵架一样平静。  
“Why？”Bucky很生气，他的眼角红红的。  
“我投降或者被捕，有关V计划的一切都会归于Veronia，我不希望它发生。”  
“……”Bucky没来得及说话就被Steve用强力磁铁将金属臂固定在墙壁上，“你还要囚禁我吗？”  
“只有一个让V计划留下来的办法……”Steve没有回答Bucky的问题，若无其事地解开胸口的护甲。  
“你为什么这么在乎V计划？！”Bucky咆哮着问出这个问题。  
“Kill me.”Steve坦然地看着Bucky。  
“No, I can’t.”  
他做不到。即使Steve变得残忍不堪并杀害了上百人，即使Steve囚禁他并剥夺他的自由，Bucky依然爱着Steve。也许就是这样，他们都是孤独的，都害怕没有彼此的世界。所以，就算放弃一切，哪怕变成了敌人，也不希望失去对方。  
“Yes, you can.”Steve走向Bucky的同时操作Bucky的金属臂握拳，并向前伸直。  
Bucky还来不及反应就感觉到左臂被一阵温热包围着，Steve微笑着，就像第一次见面时那样，仿佛一缕冬日的暖阳。  
金属臂穿透了Steve的胸膛，殷红的血顺着金属臂的间隙留下，填满了每一道裂缝。而Steve却像拥抱爱人一样将Bucky抱在怀里，丝毫不在意流逝的生命。  
“……It’s for you, all for you……”Steve说着，咳出了鲜血。  
Bucky说不出话来，他知道拿出手臂只会加速Steve的死亡。一种无力感向他袭来，在生与死的面前他无能为力。他能做的只有像一只迷失方向的小鹿一样啜泣，看着Steve渐渐苍白的脸色，感受放慢的心跳，愈发冰凉的身体，知道军队的到来。  
当直升机的声音在船舱上方响起时，Steve仿佛要说什么，但是他已经没有力气了，再也发不出任何声音了。  
“……”  
Bucky将嘴凑到Steve的耳边，说道：“It’s cicada, Steve.”  
Steve安心的闭上眼睛，把头靠在Bucky的肩上。  
他们还坐在那棵树下，夏日的蝉鸣聒噪的响着。  
仿佛他们从未离开，从未失去过彼此。

……

尾声

几天后  
Bucky站在Steve的墓碑前，手里捧着一束白色的玫瑰。他放下花，吻了吻墓碑，看着碑上镌刻的那人的名字，说：“I love you, Steve.”  
Natasha从树林里走来，说道：“走吧，仪式要开始了。”  
两人没有再说话，只是静默地站着。  
Bucky没有理由去悔恨，Steve给他留下一个恢复的机会——V-047号。  
他放弃了。  
V计划作为Bucky的战利品使他可以保留047号，前提是Bucky必须就职下一任总统。  
Bucky走进车里，看着被摇起的玻璃，任由车开向总统府。  
他看着车道两旁拥挤的记者，看着满天飞舞的报纸，闭上了眼。  
这不合时宜的爱，就像冬日里的蝉一样无法存活。  
卑微的爱，脆弱的昆虫，终会成为被兜售的轶事，沦为路人的笑言杂谈。  
最后，不会有人记得他们相爱过，  
不会有人记得曾有两只在冬天破茧而出的蝉。

The End


End file.
